


KILLDOZER VS SEXCAVATOR

by Peleth_Amlug



Category: Killdozer (1974)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Other, construction equipment, machine on machine, robot sex maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peleth_Amlug/pseuds/Peleth_Amlug
Summary: Killdozer survives... but not alone.
Kudos: 1





	KILLDOZER VS SEXCAVATOR

**Author's Note:**

> Backhoe is actually an excavator. Killdozer is not very smart and the blue space rock doesn't know what all this stuff is called.

The men were all gone. Killdozer was furious. The squishy creatures had retreated to the insubstantial shore, soft wet sand holding them up where even Killdozer's own treads would sink in. And then something, a hard creature like Killdozer but somehow able to float on the water, had arrived and taken them away. Maybe it would eat them later.

Killdozer sulked, and passed the next day or so by driving in circles on the sand and crushing the last few things that had been left behind. Tables and cots snapped under its treads. The tents had mostly been ground into the sand, but one of them sprang away in a sudden breeze, floated on the wind for a few precious seconds of freedom and then draped itself over a vertical shape Kildozer had forgotten about.

Backhoe. The treacherous machine had aided the men in their final battle, serving as a diversion, clashing its own blade with Killdozer's while the meat creatures slipped away from its cabin and ran to the shore. Backhoe had suffered its own wounds in the struggle, a cable snapping on its long arm, but still had defiantly held Killdozer off until its masters could flee. 

Killdozer could admire that in an opponent.

But Backhoe had been sulking even more since the men went away. It hadn't moved an inch. Maybe it missed having the squishy men climbing all over it and inside its cabin. If Killdozer could have shuddered at the thought, Killdozer would have, but Killdozer was strong and sturdy, low and heavy-built. Unlike the tall and graceful Backhoe, standing aloof and elegant among the ruins of the camp.

Maybe Backhoe would like a gift. Killdozer paced in a slow circle, turning on its treads one way and then the other, and then it remembered the Holy Stone that had fallen from the sky. Maybe it should offer Backhoe a piece of the Holy Stone. It was already in a few pieces from where Killdozer had run into it on the First Day of Awakening. One piece was still in the tent. But it was covered in sand and debris, and Killdozer couldn't lift things. 

But there was a low place in the sand. Gradually, over the course of many days, Killdozer managed to push some of the sand and trash away, digging with the corner of its blade until the Fragment was uncovered. It nudged the Fragment over to Backhoe, growing more nervous as Backhoe refused to move an inch, even to acknowledge Killdozer's presence. Eventually, though, the Fragment touched the metal of Backhoe's blade and the Light came forth, shining bluer than the sky.

And Backhoe awakened. Killdozer could see the way its arm moved, stretching out the way the soft creatures had stretched their own arms in the morning when they got out of their tents. Backhoe's joints creaked, rustling with salt and sand, making Killdozer ache in sympathy. Killdozer moved closer and nudged Backhoe's blade carefully, and Backhoe responded, the metal of its tines scraping musically over the length of Killdozer's blade. A thrill ran through Killdozer's wires, a strange feeling it had never had before. But it was too nervous now that the long admired one had begun to acknowledge its presence, and backed off. 

Backhoe followed, its own treads sounding a little stiff after days of no movement, and together they made a slow circuit of the area where the camp had been. Backhoe paused to stroke one of the other machines, a box that had hummed and made currents flow when the men poured a liquid in it. But the box was silent now. Maybe it had worshipped the men, or missed them as Backhoe had. Killdozer didn't care. It was just a box, low and ugly like Killdozer, not tall and elegant like Backhoe.

Maybe Backhoe liked low and ugly boxes?

Killdozer stopped, turning on its treads to watch as Backhoe explored the ruins of the camp. But nothing else seemed interesting to Backhoe. The sun began to set, lighting Backhoe up in alluring shades of scarlet and orange, and Killdozer moved closer, tentatively lining up next to Backhoe so they could watch the sunset together.

Backhoe's arm lifted up, letting the weight of its bucket rest on Killdozer's cabin for a moment. Killdozer still ached where part of its exhaust pipe had snapped off in the fight, but it didn't mind just then, its engine purring in anticipation. Although what it was anticipating, it wasn't sure. But Backhoe moved again, and Killdozer felt its engine rev higher as the elegant arm explored Killdozer from the vast clumsy blade on its front to the the ripping claws on its rear.


End file.
